Salvatore Leone
nieznany kuzyn, nieznany brat | związki = Rodzina Leone (don), Carl Johnson, Joey Leone, Johnny Sindacco, Massimo Torini, Luigi Goterelli, Maria Latore, Mickey Hamfists, Toni Cipriani, Claude, Ken Rosenberg | pojazdy = Leone Sentinel, PCJ-600, Banshee, Stretch, Ścigacz | biznes = Klub Dżentelmenów „Salvatore”, Pałac Caliguli, Leone Casino | głos = †Frank VincentWpis z IMDb }} Salvatore Leone – sycylijskiSalvatore Leone: Just A Business Man - artykuł w gazecie Liberty Tree. don dla Mafii Rodziny Leone, która ma siedzibę w Liberty City. Donem został podczas walk o to stanowisko w połowie lat 80. Ma syna JoeyaLeone: Like Father, Like Son?, starszego wujka ,nieznanego brata i kuzyna, który został zabity przez członków Sindacco FamilyFragment filmu The Introduction: Salvatore Leone: Sindacco i Leone? To niemożliwe. To niemożliwe, odkąd twoi ludzie zatłukli mojego kuzyna.. Jest również zaręczony z Marią Latore . Mieszka w willi w Saint Mark's w Portland, w Liberty City. Występuje w Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas i Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, gdzie jest deuteragonistą. We wszystkich grach głosu tej postaci użyczył zmarły Frank Vincent. Historia Początki oraz Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas left|150px|thumb|Salvatore Leone i [[Maria Latore w 1992]] Salvatore Leone urodził się w Palermo na Sycylii w roku 1937Hiszpańska wersja GTA Wiki. Donem Leone Family został podczas wojny o to stanowisko w połowie lat 80. Po roku 1992 Salvatore i jego syn Joey przenieśli się do Liberty City, gdzie Salvatore zamieszkał w swojej willi w Saint Mark's. Salvatore zgodził się dać mafii Sindacco Family 5 milionów dolarów, aby zainwestowali te pieniądze w kasyno Pałac Caliguli (mieszczące się w Las Venturas), ale tylko wtedy, kiedy zdobędzie kontrolę nad papieramiFragment filmu The Introduction: Salvatore Leone: Możesz mieć te pieniądze. Johnny Sindacco: Możemy? Salvatore Leone: Jeśli dacie mi kontrolę nad papierami.''To kasyno należało odtąd do tych dwóch rodzin oraz do Forelli Family.Fragment filmu ''The Introduction: Salvatore Leone: Daj mi się zastanowić. Wchodzę w interes, biorę 1/3 udziałów z tobą i Forellimi, a potem pozwalam, byście dla mnie zarabiali?. Salvatore wyznaczył wtedy Kena Rosenberga, byłego wspólnika Forelli Family, aby prowadził kasyno dla tych trzech rodzinFragment filmu The Introduction: Salvatore Leone: Potrzebujemy prawdziwego idioty. Gościa, z którym możemy robić, co chcemy. Ok, jest taki prawnik, użyty do upadku Forellich na Florydzie. Słyszałem, że szuka roboty. Właśnie wyszedł z odwyku czegoś tam.. Jednak, po przybyciu do kasyna, mówi Rosenbergowi, że chce swoje pieniądze z powrotemFragment filmu The Introduction: Salvatore Leone: To ja jestem pracą! Ja i moje pieniądze. Chcę je z powrotem i to szybko! (…) Znajdź sposób, aby odzyskać te pieniądze jak najszybciej. Zrozumiano?. thumb|Artwork Salvatore'a z gry GTA: San Andreas Podczas gdy jest w Las Venturas, zaprzyjaźnia się z Carlem Johnsonem, który w Liberty City pracował dla jego syna, Joeya i z jego przyszłą żoną Marią Latore . Salvatore najpierw wykorzystuje Carla, aby zatrzymał zabójców z mafii Forelli, którzy lecieli do Las Venturas, chcąc go uśmiercić. Po tym Salvatore wysłał Carla do Bistro "Marco" w Liberty City. Carl jednak pracował dla Triady i razem z nimi [[Rozbijanie banku u Caliguli|napadł na Pałac Caliguli]], kradnąc dużo pieniędzy. Salvatore dowiaduje się o tym i dzwoni do Carla, odgrażając się jemu, jego rodzinie i przyjaciołom, jednak nie wiadomo, czy kiedykolwiek spełnił swoje groźby. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories thumb|left|Artwork Salvatore'a z gry Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Po roku 1992 Salvatore wraca do Liberty City, a w 1998 wita Toniego Ciprianiego w mieście, po czterech latach od jego wyjazdu, lecz odsyła go do Vincenza Cilliego. Po pomocy Toniego w ucieczce z Paulie's Revue Bar, Salvatore zaczyna dawać Toniemu pierwsze zadania: najpierw chce od niego, aby dogadał się w sprawie pewnej przysługi z Jane Hopper, liderką zamieszek w dokach . Po pewnym czasie wysyła Toniego na transakcję narkotykową między rodziną Leone a Kartelem Kolumbijskim do Portland Harbor. Przerywa ją jednak najazd policji. Mimo to Toni ucieka z narkotykami. Po tym zdarzeniu Salvatore odwiedza bar ze striptizem rodziny Sindacco (Paulie's Revue Bar), prowadzony przez informatora rodziny Leone, JD O'Toole'a. Wychodząc, Salvatore zostaje porwany przez mafiosów z Sindacco, lecz ich plan zgniecenia samochodu z donem Leone w bagażniku, udaremnia Toni. Wtedy wzburzony Salvatore z pomocą Toniego i kilku gangsterów z Leone przejmuje Dzielnicę Czerwonych Świateł i seks-klub Paulie's Revue Bar, który niedługo później zostaje przemianowany na [[U Luigiego|klub U Luigiego]]. Następnie, Salvatore zleca Toniemu (przez JD-a) śledzić Massimo Toriniego, który wydaje się mu podejrzany . Po tym ostrzeżeniu Salvatore chciał rzekomo mianować JD-a na członka mafii Leone. Niespodziewanie dla Toniego JD zostaje zastrzelony przez Mickeya Hamfistsa, na polecenie Salvatore'a za rzekome zdradzanie mafii. Podczas tych zdarzeń relacje Salvatore'a z żoną, Marią Latore, zaczynają być coraz gorsze . Salvatore, atakowany z kilku stron, traci Wzgórza Hepburn na rzecz Diablos (wysyła tam Toniego, który pomaga w ich obronie, ale mafia straciła w walce zbyt wielu członków) i magazyn w Callahan Point, który wysadzają Triady (również wysyła tam Toniego, który odzyskuje z niego pieniądze). W końcu Salvatore zwraca się przeciw Toniemu, myśląc, że mówi on o nim za jego plecami . Po zrozumieniu błędu wyjawia Toniemu, że jest pod naciskiem burmistrza miasta, Rogera Hole'a, kontrolowanego przez rodzinę Forelli ,który próbuje zrzucić na niego winę za całe zło w mieście . Salvatore i Toni uciekają na Wyspę Staunton, używając nieukończonego mostu Callahan, i ukrywają się w Newport. Po ucieczce na Wyspę Staunton Salvatore każe Toniemu zabić burmistrza Hole'a i ukraść jego telefon. Po tym Salvatore awansuje Toniego i wysyła go do biznesmena Donalda Love'a, który ma zostać następnym burmistrzem . Toni zaczyna pracować dla Love'a, wykonując różne zadania (nie zawsze legalne), aby mógł zostać burmistrzem . Ostatecznie Love przegrywa rywalizację z Milesem O'Donovanem, ponieważ media dowiadują się o jego powiązaniach z mafią Leone . Toni, na żądanie Salvatore'a , zaczyna także pracę dla skorumpowanego policjanta Leona McAffreya, atakując obie wrogie rodziny, Forelli i Sindacco. . W tym samym czasie Toni pomaga Salvatore'owi w wojnie z rodzinami Forelli i Sindacco. Najpierw Salvatore porywa, a później zabija asystenta burmistrza, aby dowiedzieć się więcej na temat dona rodziny Forelli, Franco Forelliego . Po tym Salvatore osobiście jedzie do Fort Staunton, aby szpiegować Forellich, lecz wpada w pułapkę. Toni ratuje go ze środka strzelaniny . W trakcie tego wydarzenia, Salvatore dowiaduje się o konflikcie między Sindacco a Forellimi, który wywołała Mafia Sycylijska. Aby zapobiec ich pogodzeniu, ludzie Salvatore'a założyli w samochodzie dona Sindacco mechanizm sterujący, który został użyty przez Toniego do zepsucia spotkania z Forelllimi . Następnie Toni zabija posłańca Forellich, który również udał się do Sindacco w celu rozejmu. [[Plik:Salvatore Leone (LCS - 2).jpg|thumb|Salvatore Leone, w ubraniu więźnia, podczas misji Rough Justice.]] Po przegranej Love'a w wyborach FBI aresztuje Salvatore'a, oskarżając go o działalność w mafiiFragment rozmowy telefonicznej McAffreya z Tonim: Leon McAffrey: Hej twardzielu. Tu McAffrey. Federalni dorwali twojego szefa, Salvatore'a. I są naprawdę wkurwieni.. Toni, odgrywając rolę adwokata, Lionela , odwiedza Salvatore'a w areszcie, a on każe mu zemścić się na Forellich z pomocą Southside Hoods . Przy następnym spotkaniu, Salvatore zleca Toniemu zabójstwo dona rodziny Sindacco - Pauliego, który próbuje uciec łodzią z miasta . Na koniec Salvatore każe Toniemu pokrzyżować plany Yakuzie, która przy pomocy broni ciężkich składowanych w Aspatrii chce przejąć kontrolę nad miastem . Don mafii Leone wkrótce potem został oskarżony, dlatego prosi Toniego o eskortowanie go do sądu , gdzie po procesie został wypuszczony . Salvatore po powrocie do swojej willi zwraca całą uwagę na Sycylijczyków, którzy proponują pokój, lecz Salvatore chce go na swoich warunkach . Salvatore i Toni próbują spotkać się z burmistrzem O'Donovanem, zanim zrobią to Sycylijczycy , jednak ci porwali go i zawieźli na latarnię morską Portland Rock . Salvatore i Toni po dotarciu na latarnię zabijają Massimo Toriniego , ratują burmistrza i przywożą go do willi Salvatore'a, przypominając mu, że od teraz pracuje dla Rodziny Leone . Następnie Salvatore godzi się ze swoim wujkiem , a na koniec dziękuje Toniemu za jego pracę i daje mu pół miliona dolarów . Grand Theft Auto III left|thumb|Salvatore Leone w roku 2001 thumb|Salvatore Leone, 2001 31 marca 2001Artykuł na stronie Liberty Tree został napisany 1 kwietnia, a w nim, napisane jest, że Salvatore został wypuszczony dzień wcześniej. Salvatore wygrał proces w sądzie federalnym. Został zatrzymany za uchylanie się od płacenia podatków, a urząd skarbowy znalazł nieprawidłowości w jego finansach ($450 000 nieznanego przychodu). Salvatore wygrał proces, ponieważ ława przysięgłych uwierzyła mu, że pieniądze te pochodzą z nielegalnego importu sosu pomidorowego z Palermo. Był on pięciokrotnie przetrzymywany w areszcie, podczas pięciu procesów sądowych pomiędzy 1998 a 2001 rokiem. Adwokat Salvatore'a, Maurice Goldberg, powiedział po wypuszczeniu Salvatore'a, że jest on dyslektykiem, dlatego jego papiery były w nieładzie. thumb|left|Artwork Salvatore'a z gry GTA III W październiku 2001, Salvatore nadal prowadzi Leone Family w ich wojnach z Triadą, Diablos i Kartelem Kolumbijskim. Claude - główny bohater tejże gry - zapoznaje się z nim poprzez Toniego Ciprianiego przy okazji spotkania w jego willi. Salvatore odprowadza Claude'a na bok i mówi mu, że widzi przed nim wielką przyszłość w jego mafii . Następnie prosi go, aby wziął gdzieś Marię na wieczór . Salvatore potem zleca Claude'owi kolejne zadanie: każe mu podążać za Kudłatym Bobem, ponieważ podejrzewa, że sprzedaje on tajemnice Rodziny Leone, Kartelowi Kolumbijskiemu. Claude odkrywa, że spotyka się on w dokach z Cataliną i Miguelem i gdy się oddalają, zabija go. Po odkryciu, że Kartel ma sprzedawczyka, Salvatore chce, aby ich fabryka SPANK-u, która prawdopodobnie mieści się na łodzi w Portland Harbor została zniszczona. Daje to zadanie Claude'owi i ekspertowi od ładunków wybuchowych 8-Ballowi. Fabryka SPANK-u zostaje zniszczona, a Salvatore zleca Claude'owi ostatnie zadanie, przed jego awansem w mafii: chce, aby Claude odwiózł do zgniatarki samochód z dowodami. Salvatore wysyła Claude'a do tegoż samochodu, lecz Maria ostrzega go, że Salvatore zamontował bombę w tym pojeździe, gdyż miał układ z Kartelem Kolumbijskim, co do Claude'a. Po spotkaniu Claude'a z Marią, wyjaśnia mu ona, dlaczego Salvatore chciał go zabić. Później, oboje uciekają na Wyspę Staunton, do przyjaciółki Marii, Asuki Kasen . Po tym zdarzeniu, Claude zaczyna pracować dla Asuki, która, by upewnić się, że Claude nie pracuje dla Mafii, wysyła Claude'a do Portland, aby zabił Salvatore'a, gdy będzie on wychodził z klubu Luigiego. Po śmierci Salvatore'a, mafia Leone próbuje zabić Claude'a, wysyłając za nim płatnych zabójców , oraz atakując go gdy ten pojawi się w dzielnicy Saint Mark's. Występowanie w misjach Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Swobodne lądowanie (pracodawca) * Bar Saint Mark (pracodawca) * Rozbijanie banku u Caliguli (telefon po wykonaniu misji) Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Home Sweet Home * Don in 60 Seconds * The Offer (pracodawca) * Ho Selecta! (pracodawca) * Frighteners (pracodawca) * Rollercoaster Ride (pracodawca) * Contra-Banned (pracodawca) * Salvatore's Salvation * The Guns of Leone * Sindacco Sabotage (pracodawca) * The Trouble with Triads (pracodawca) * Driving Mr. Leone (pracodawca) * A Walk in the Park (pracodawca, głos) * Making Toni (pracodawca) * Caught in the Act (pracodawca) * Search and Rescue (pracodawca) * Taking the Peace (pracodawca, głos) * Shoot the Messenger (pracodawca, głos) * Rough Justice (pracodawca) * Dead Reckoning (pracodawca, głos) * Shogun Showdown (pracodawca, głos) * The Shoreside Redemption (pracodawca) * The Sicilian Gambit (pracodawca) Grand Theft Auto III * Salvatore zwołuje naradę * Niańka (pracodawca) * Równo z trawą (pracodawca) * Cios w serce: Akt I (pracodawca) * Ostatnie prośby (pracodawca) * Sayonara Salvatore (śmierć) Ciekawostki * W wersji beta GTA III Salvatore miał się nazywać Frankie Sorvino. Z kolei jego syn, Joey, miał się nazywać Joey Sorvino. * Salvatore Leone występuje na plakatach filmu Badfellas w GTA III. Jest to odniesienie do filmu Chłopcy z ferajny, w którym występował Frank Vincent (aktor udzielający Salowi głosu). Salvatore na plakacie wygląda tak, jak w wersji beta GTA III. Te plakaty można znaleźć m.in. na ścianie klubu U Luigiego w Dzielnicy Czerwonych Świateł w Portland. Plakat znajduje się także w Grand Theft Auto: Vice City w studiu filmowym. * Salvatore jest pracodawcą, dla którego wykonujemy najwięcej misji w serii GTA - 25 (19 w LCS, 4 w trójce i 2 w SA). * Nie jest wiadome, kto został donem po śmierci Salvatore'a — najprawdopodobniej był to jego syn lub Toni Cipriani, lub mafia mogła całkowicie się rozpaść. * W Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas można zauważyć artwork Salvatore'a podczas gry w pokera. * W GTA San Andreas Salvatore wspomina Sonny'ego Forelliego. Mówi o nim, że przed śmiercią zdobył całą Florydę. * Mimo że Salvatore jest zaprzyjaźniony z Johnnym Sindacco, ich mafie są do siebie wrogo nastawione. * W GTA III możemy zauważyć, że Salvatore Leone wygląda tak samo, jak Ray Machowski. Obaj panowie różnią się tylko kolorem włosów. * W GTA San Andreas Salvatore występuje jedynie w przerywnikach. * Jest jednym z dwóch antagonistów, którzy są też deuteragonistami. Drugi to Lance Vance. Galeria Plik:Badfellas (III).png|Plakat filmu Badfellas Plik:Salvatore Leone (III - beta).jpg|Salvatore Leone w wersji beta GTA III Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Deuteragoniści de:Salvatore Leone en:Salvatore Leone es:Salvatore Leone fi:Salvatore Leone fr:Salvatore Leone it:Salvatore Leone pt:Salvatore Leone